1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step assembly, and in particular to a step assembly having a plurality of pieces, whereby the assembly can be deployed wherein a person can climb the plurality of pieces (each having at least 1 step) in a safe and secure manner, and whereby the assembly can be compacted for storage and/or transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steps, step stools, step ladders and the like exist in many forms. Some examples include:
United States Published Application having publication number 2006/0243522 to Hart et al. is titled Portable Stepping Device. It describes a device that has a transportable, platform-like device, lightweight, portable, and strong, for assisting people and animals as they enter and exit vehicles, buildings, etc. The device of the invention generally decreases the distance that a user must step when going from one level to another. Thus, a user who has trouble (due to frailty, illness, agedness, youth) getting in and out of cars or over the threshold of houses may place (or have a caregiver or other companion place) the device immediately in front of the door of a car or house. The user would then step on the device, and then step from the device onto the ground, or into the car or house.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,731 to Robinson is titled Folding Porch. It shows a folding or collapsible porch for use with house trailers, construction jobs, aircraft and the like. It appears to fold or collapse onto itself for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,161 to Manuszak is titled Combination Carrying Case and Step Unit. It shows a combination carrying case and step unit wherein the case is adapted to contain small articles and is rigid to support the weight of a user standing thereon. The case is provided with means having two operative positions which serves in an extended position to be grasped by a user standing thereon and which has a second retracted position convenient for transport of the case from place to place. A telescopic tube is illustrated in FIG. 6.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,808 to Paul et al. is titled Work Platform, and it illustrates the ornamental design of a work platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,119 to Schrock is titled Folding Steps. It illustrates a climbing aid for assisting people to move up or down to different levels has steps that can be folded into attached integral handrails that circumscribe the steps when folded so that no parts extend outside of the boundaries of the handrails.
While each of these products may work well for their intended purposes, they each can be improved upon.
For example, none show a device with a hinged connection between steps allowing for stable contact between the assembly and the underlying surface.
None show a device that is rollable.
None show a device that has a dual use handle that allows the device to be transported when in a first position, and then be used as a support rail when in a second position.
None show a device having a door stop to prevent the door from closing onto the user.
None of these devices are intended for use parallel to a vehicle. Rather, they appear to be intended for use in a manner perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. This can be problematic since 1) it can difficult to use the steps operating perpendicular to the vehicle when other vehicles are around, and 2) the stairs can lack sufficient depth to allow the user to turn around on the top step without a sizable risk of tripping or falling.
Thus there exists a need for a step assembly that solves these and other problems.